THE DESAYUNO CLUB
by Rod G
Summary: the first MUCHA LUCHA! fic!Rikochet,Buena Girl and the Flea,along with La Flamencita,Sonic Sumo and Snowpea wind up spending all day Saturday in detention! R & R, folks!The final chapter is UP ! ! !
1. The mother of all food fights

THE DESAYUNO CLUB  
(A MUCHA LUCHA! fanfic)  
by  
ROD G.  
(RIKOCHET : A true luchador knows that when life gives him lemons,he makes lemonade,but if   
there are no lemons,limes are good too.)  
(MUCHA LUCHA!,Rikochet,Buena Girl,the Flea and related characters are owned by Warner Bros.)  
================================================================  
It was Friday morning at the Foremost World-Reknowned International School of Lucha.Rikochet,  
Buena Girl and the Flea - collectively known as the Three Mascaritas- had just finished attending   
another of Senor Hasbeena's classes.  
"The Flea does not know about you,but the Flea is bored with a capital B!"Said the Flea.  
"So what else is new?"Asked Rikochet.  
"Take it easy,Flea,"Buena girl said."So far,this is shaping up to be a buena day!"  
"More than buena,Buena Girl,"Rikochet answered."I'd say this day could be caliente."  
The Flea,for his part,said,"The Flea hopes you are right."  
  
The rest of the morning went without incident.When noon came,the Three Mascaritas went to the  
cafeteria.They were joined by La Flamencita,who communicated by using her castanets,a massive  
student wearing a high-tech mask with dish antennae who called himself Sonic Sumo and a tiny   
green-clad student known only as Snowpea who could only say his name.When the six opened the   
cafeteria door,they found themselves in the middle of the biggest food fight the school had ever  
seen.   
"All right!"The Flea said."It is a food fight!"  
"This isn't buena!"Buena Girl said.  
"Snowpea?"Snowpea asked.  
Rikochet was shocked when he saw the Flea grab a pile of mashed potatoes.  
"Flea?"He asked."What are you doing?"  
"The Flea wants to join in!The Flea loves a good food fight!"And with that,the Flea hurled the mashed  
potatoes to Potato Patata,Jr.,who was among the biggest students around.Patata Jr. was so angry   
that he grabbed some meatloaf and hurled it at the Flea.The Flea ducked and the meatloaf hit La   
Flamencita's masked head instead,causing her to clack her castanets angrily.The chaos in the dining   
room raged on when who should step in but the Headmistress,who wound up being pelted by   
foodstuffs right and left.That caused the usually volatile Headmistress to really explode,causing every   
student in the cafeteria to beat a hasty retreat,leaving Rikochet,Buena Girl,La Flamencita,Sonic Sumo,  
the Flea and Snowpea to face the Headmistress' wrath.  
"WHO IS RESPONSIBLE FOR ALL THIS?SOMEBODY HAD BETTER TELL ME . . . OR ELSE ! ! ! "  
The six youngsters did not know what to say.But even if they did,the Headmistress was not in a   
mood to listen.  
"VERY WELL THEN , THE SIX OF YOU WILL SPEND DETENTION TOMORROW SATURDAY . . . UNTIL   
NIGHTFALL ! "  
"Ay,basura."Rikochet said.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
===================================================================  
AUTHOR'S NOTE : This is obviously the first chapter of the first MUCHA LUCHA! fanfic on   
Fanfiction.net.If you want me to add a few more chapters,let me know by reviewing.  
  
Thank you. 


	2. The detention begins

"It's a disgrace,I tell you!A disgrace!" The voice was that of Rikochet's El Rey action figure. "Why   
should you have to spend all day in detention?You didn't even start that food fight!"  
"Tell me something I don't know,El Rey."Rikochet said as he packed his backpack."In any case,  
there's nothing I can do about it.I mean,you should have seen the Headmistress,"Rikochet said   
before he began to shudder.His Masked Dog looked at him sadly.  
"Well,"El Rey said,"do you have any idea about who started the fight?"  
"Not a clue,"Rikochet replied.He then put El Rey into his backpack."Well,"he began again."This is it."  
It was then that Masked Dog began to whine softly.  
"Oh,Masked Dog,"Rikochet said."Don't make it any harder than it already is."With that,Rikochet left  
his room,leaving Masked Dog by himself.Rikochet could not face his mother and his abuelito - his   
grandfather - who looked at him with pity.  
  
Buena Dad was comforting his wife,Buena Mom,who was crying uncontrollably.Buena Girl could   
only sigh as she saw this scene.  
"Well,"Buena Girl said as she made her way towards the door."Time to face the music."  
"Honey?"Buena Dad asked."D . . .do you want . . . me to . . . take you?"  
"It's okay,dad."Buena Girl replied."I can go myself."  
And with that,Buena Girl made her way outside where she met up with Rikochet.Sooner the  
two reached the Flea's house where he was saying goodbye to his parents and his baby sister   
Pulgita.  
"Can you believe this?"Rikochet asked."Spending Saturday in school.In detention no less."  
"I ask you,Rikochet,is this buena?I don't think so."Buena girl replied as the Flea joined her and   
Rikochet.  
"The Flea agrees with you,Buena Girl.The Flea did not even start the food fight!"  
"None of us did,Flea!" Buena Girl said.  
"Besides,"Rikochet said,"You were excited about it,didn't you?"  
"That was before the Flea realized the consequences of such a fight.Namely,Saturday in detention!"  
"Whatever.Let's get going."Rikochet said as the Three Mascaritas made their way to the Foremost  
World-Reknowned International School of Lucha.  
  
In front of the Foremost World-Reknowned International School of Lucha,Snowpea,Sonic Sumo and  
La Flamencita stood grimly.  
"Snowpea?"Snowpea asked.  
"No,I do not know where they are."Sonic Sumo said.Suddenly La Flamencita began to clack her  
castanets and tap her feet rythmically as she pointed to three appraoching figures.  
"You are right,La Flamencita.There they are!"Exclaimed Sonic Sumo as he saw the Three Mascaritas  
arrive.  
"Hey,guys."Said Rikochet."How you doin'?"  
"We are here,same as you,"said Sonic Sumo.  
"Well,"Buena Girl said."There's no point in delaying the inevitable.Let's go in."  
Without further ado,the six entered the school to begin a day of spending detention.  
  
Inside the school's library,Mr. Midcarda greeted the Three Mascaritas,Sonic Sumo,La Flamencita and  
Snowpea.  
"Well,"Mr. Midcarda said,"the Headmistress wanted me to keep an eye on you six until she arrives,So,  
until she does,remain seated."  
The clock began to tick.  
The Flea began to sweat,looking more and more nervous,until . . .  
"THE FLEA CANNOT TAKE IT ANYMORE!"  
"Flea?"Rikochet asked.  
"THIS IS TORTURE!TORTURE!"  
"Flea?"  
THIS IS TOO MUCH AGONY FOR THE FLEA TO ENDURE!"  
"Flea?"  
"HOW DO THEY EXPECT THE FLEA TO STAND SUCH PAIN?"  
"FLEA!"  
"WHAT?"  
"Flea,we've been here for three minutes."Said Rikochet.  
"Oh."The Flea said,embarrased. 


	3. The truth is on tape

"Why didn't I think of this before ? ! ?" Buena Girl exclaimed.  
"Buena Girl,what are you talking about?" Rikochet asked.  
"I should have consulted the Code of Masked Wrestling in the first place!Must have slipped my   
mind."  
And with that,Buena Girl pulled out a thick book.This was no ordinary book.This was,as Buena Girl   
said,the Code of Masked Wrestling.She tended to consult it whenever she needed to solve some   
problem.Clearly,there was no better time,and since Mr. Midcarda had left to find a water fountain,  
Rikochet,Snowpea,Sonic Sumo,La Flamencita and the Flea had joined Buena Girl as she read.  
"It says here that if you are sent to detention for something that you did not do,find out who did."  
Buena Girl then slammed the book shut.Then she said,"That's what we should do!Find out who   
started the food fight in the first place.I swear,by the blood of the ancient slammazonians in me,  
and by all that's buena,I won't rest until the true culprits are revealed.For honor,tradition,family  
and,yes,DONUTS!"  
The others all stared at Buena Girl rather oddly.  
"What?"She asked.  
"Buena Girl,"Rikochet said,"we don't have a clue as to how the fight got started in the first place,so  
how do you propose we find out who started it?"  
"Well,isn't there a camera in the cafeteria?"  
"Ah,yes,there is."The Flea replied."The Flea begins to see where you are going with this,Buena Girl."  
The Flea then began to chuckle."We could mug in front of the camera and . . ."  
"No,Flea,"Buena Girl replied."We could check the tape to find out who started the fight."  
"Right,"Rikochet said."It's like when Timmy of a Thousand Masks was framing a whole bunch of us."  
"Exactly,Rikochet.Timmy was caught on tape,so it's a sure bet that whoever started the food might   
be caught on tape as well."Buena Girl said.  
"It is certainly worth a try,"said Sonic Sumo.La Flamencita tapped her feet and clacked her castanets  
in agreement.As for Snowpea,as usual,all he could say was,"Snowpea!" Apparently,he was in favor   
of Buena Girl's plan.  
"The Flea might as well go along with this plan."The Flea said.  
"Looks like we're all agreed,then."Rikochet replied."What are we waiting for?"  
"Hold it!"Buena Girl exclaimed."What about Mr. Midcarda and the Headmistress?"  
"What about them?"Rikochet asked.  
"How are we aupposed to get to the monitor room without attracting their attention?"  
At that moment,the Headmistress burst through the door followed by Mr. Midcarda.  
"Well,speak of el diablo!"The Flea said,much to the others' surprise.  
"WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?"The Headmistress bellowed.   
A tense moment of silence followed.  
"WELL?"  
Suddenly,the Headmistress'cellphone rang,which she then answered.  
"Hello?Mr. Superintendent?What?You want me and Mr. Midcarda to discuss the school budget?The  
other teachers are there with you as well?I see.One question.Don't you think it's rather odd that  
there should be a faculty meeting on a saturday?Oh,an emergency.I see.Well,if you really want  
me and Mr. Midcarda there . . . all right.We'll be there shortly.Goodbye."Once she hung up,the  
Headmistress turned to the six pupils.  
"ALL RIGHT,NOW LISTEN UP!MR. MIDCARDA AND I HAVE TO GO TO AN EMERGENCY MEETING,BUT  
WE'LL BE BACK SHORTLY!SO,WHATEVER YOU DO, DO . . . NOT . . . LEAVE . . . THE . . . SCHOOL  
. . . PREMISES!IS THAT UNDERSTOOD ? ! ? ! ?"  
"YES,MA'AM!"Rikochet,Buena Girl,the Flea and Sonic Sumo answered all at once.La Flamencita  
responded by nodding and clacking her castanets.Snowpea,of course,only said,"Snowpea!"  
Not long after the Headmistress and Mr. Midcarda had left,all six stood around.The Flea broke the  
silence by saying,  
"Well,what do we do now?"  
Suddenly the other five were giving odd looks at the Flea,who then said,"What?"  
=================================================================  
AUTHOR'S NOTE : I would like to take this opportunity to thank informer and Invader Juana for their   
reviews.Hopefully,there'll be more reviews. 


	4. Time to clean up

As soon as the Headmistress and Mr. Midcarda left,the six young pupils made their way through the  
halls,until they managed to reach the monitor room.  
"There it is,guys!"Rikochet said.  
No sooner had the six entered the monitor room,than they began to look around.Soon enough,  
Buena Girl exclaimed,"I found it!Yesterday's tape!"  
"Well,let's play it!"  
Soon they were watching the tape.They saw an argument break out between Potato Patata Jr. and   
Cindy Slam.The argument between those two grew more and more intense until they suddenly   
started throwing food at each other.Eventually those who were in the cafeteria joined in.  
"That's how the food fight got started?"Rikochet asked incredously."An argument between Potato   
Patata Jr. and Cindy Slam?"  
"The Flea knows what you mean,Rikochet."Said the Flea."Considering the fact that all Cindy Slam  
can do is growl,the Flea is surprised that she could argue at all with Potato Patata Jr."  
"Now what do we do?"Asked Sonic Sumo.  
"For now,"Buena girl stated,"we've got some cleaning up to do in the cafeteria."  
"WHAT?"Rikochet asked in surprise.The others were just as startled as he was to hear Buena Girl  
utter those words.  
"Now hear me out,"Buena Girl said."I know we didn't cause the mess,but we did nothing to stop it.  
Trust me,like you,I believe those two should pay for what they did.But is it enough?"  
"It is to the Flea!"Said the Flea.  
"Well,it isn't!"Buena Girl said."I don't know about you guys,but I intend to clean up the mess they   
caused,then give the tape to the Headmistress."  
After a short pause,Rikochet then said,"Buena Girl,you've got a point.I'll help you out."  
Before anyone could say anything,Rikochet and Buena Girl were headed to the cafeteria.  
The cafeteria was a shambles after the previous day's food fight.Once Rikochet and Buena Girl had   
come in,they knew that they had their work cut out for them.After nodding once to each other,the  
two masked kids got ready to use their signature moves.  
"RIKOCHET PULVERIZING PINBALL!"Then Rikochet had turned into a red and blue sphere.  
"BUENA BULLDOZER OF TRUTH!"Suddenly Buena Girl had become a bulldozer.   
In less time than it took to tell,Rikochet in his pinball form was knocking away at the refuse while  
Buena Girl in her bulldozer form was shoveling it into a large pile.No sooner had they finished when  
the cafeteria door swung open,causing Rikochet and Buena Girl to resume their normal forms.  
"Hold everything!"The Flea said as he entered the cafeteria joined Sonic Sumo,Snowpea and La  
Flamencita.  
"We are here to help you out."Sonic Sumo said,then La Flamencita was tapping her feet and clacking  
her castanets.  
"Snowpea."Said Snowpea.  
"So what do you say,compadres?"Asked the Flea."The sooner we finish this and show the tape to the  
Headmistress,the sooner we can go home!"  
"Caliente!"Rikochet said."Let's go for it!"  
"Now THAT is buena!"Said Buena Girl.  
In less time than it took to tell,the six masked students had managed to clear away the previous day's  
mess.Later,exhausted but in a better mood than before,the six went back to the library to await the  
Headmistress and Mr. Midcarda.  
  
================================================================  
AUTHOR'S NOTE : I'd like to thank Grand High Idol and killer needle for their reviews.I appreciate   
this,folks!By the way,there's one more chapter to go! 


	5. Released & Epilogue

"Well that took a long time,"the Headmistress said to Mr. Midcarda as soon as they arrived at the   
library where the Three Mascaritas,along with Snowpea,La Flamencita and Sonic Sumo,were waiting.  
"Er,is there something you want to tell us?"Mr. Midcarda said.  
"There is indeed,"Rikochet replied.  
"Well?"  
"Not only did we manage to clean the mess at the cafeteria,"Buena Girl said,"We also found who  
really started the food fight in the first place."  
"WHAT?"The Headmistress bellowed."Do you mean to say that . . ."  
"Actually,we realized that you told us not to leave the premises,which was school grounds."Said Buena  
Girl."As long we didn't step out of school,it was all right.We simply went to the cafeteria."  
"Oh.I see."The Headmistress said in a calmer tone of voice."I guess I can let that one slide this   
once."  
"Along the way,we picked up some evidence of our innocence . . ."Buena Girl said.Suddenly the Flea  
interrupted her by saying,"Hey!That rhymes!"  
"As I was saying before I was interrupted,"Buena Girl resumed,"we have a tape that proves that none  
of us had anything to do with yesterday's food fight."  
"Oh,really?"The Headmistress asked."Let me see that!"She then took the tape and put it in the tape  
player connected to the video monitor.As soon as the screen flickered to life,everybody saw the argument  
between Potato Patata Jr. and Cindy Slam which resulted in the disastrously vicious food fight.  
"Well,Headmistress?"Rikochet asked."Ma'am?"  
"Well,"the Headmistress said,"in light of certain revelations and the fact that you did clean up . . ."  
There was a pause.A long silent pause.  
"Oh,all right.You may go home."  
The six masked students cheered.  
"One more thing."She continued."CONSIDER YOURSELVES LUCKY THAT YOU'RE NOT HAVING A SIX   
MONTH DETENTION!BUT DON'T PRESS YOUR LUCK!IS THAT CLEAR?!?"  
They all agreed with her.  
"Good!Now you may go."  
And so they did.It was 2 O'clock.  
Rikochet,Buena Girl,La Flamencita,Snowpea,Sonic Sumo and the Flea went home to their families and  
explained all that had happened,much to everyone's relief and joy.  
  
EPILOGUE  
  
Monday morning.Rikochet,Buena Girl and the Flea arrived early to the Foremost World Reknowned  
International School of Lucha.As the minutes passed they had noticed Potato Patata Jr. and Cindy  
Slam,who were glaring at each other.  
"I still say I've got a better signature move than you do!"Potato said.  
Cindy simply growled at him.  
As they walked by,they were unaware of someone behind them.That someone was none other than   
the Headmistress.   
"So,Potato Patata Jr. and Cindy Slam.I found out that you two were the ones who started last friday's  
food fight."  
Potato and Cindy stared at each other,not knowing what to say,however they both realized that they  
were in trouble.Big trouble.  
"Well,NOT ONLY WILL YOU TWO HAVE SIX MONTHS OF DETENTION,YOU'LL ALSO CLEAN UP AFTER  
SCHOOL DURING THAT TIME!THAT MEANS YOU MUST SRCUB THE RESTROOMS,TEND THE GROUNDS  
CLEAN UP EVERY BLACKBOARD IN EVERY CLASSROOM . . ."  
The Headmistress was really letting Potato and Cindy have it,and the Three Mascaritas heard every   
word.  
"Whoa!"The Flea exclaimed."Listen to that!The Flea would not like to be in Potato Patata Jr.'s boots  
right about now."  
"Tell me about it,Flea."Rikochet said.  
And with that,the Three Mascaritas went to their next class.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
AUTHOR'S NOTE : Well,how do you like it?This fic,obviously,is for all MUCHA LUCHA! fans out there.  
I'd like to thank everybody who reviewed it.I hope you enjoyed reading it. 


End file.
